


Sometimes I Just Want Toast

by kuonji



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Humor, M/M, Poetry, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Sometimes I just want toast for dinner ...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes I Just Want Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dessert](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11456) by youtooblondie. 



> This is an answer to youtooblondie's delightful [Dessert](http://community.livejournal.com/starskyhutch911/568327.html).
> 
> This story was nominated for an [Ollie Award](http://community.livejournal.com/sh911award_com) in 2011, category "Best Poem".
> 
> Alternative Links:  
> <http://starskyhutch911.livejournal.com/573018.html>

Sometimes I just want toast for dinner  
            with fried eggs and  
            maybe a glass of milk  
Something simple to balance  
            our complicated lives  
But he likes his ten-course meals  
           and somehow I get caught up  
            in it all when  
He makes lewd comments about  
            meatballs  
            and  
            sides of beef  
And then I have to tell him I need nuts  
            in my salad and his thighs are perfect-  
            ly browned and my sausage  
            is thicker than his (though his longer)  
He smugly describes the best way to suck  
            marrow out of a soup bone and how to blow  
            on the inside of a moist creamy juicy  
            pot pie until it's more than ready  
            to be gobbled right up  
By the time we're sated  
            we're hungry again  
So when the plates are clean  
And the table is cleared  
We have one more course together.

Sometimes I just want toast for dinner  
But I have to admit I rather fancy--  
_dessert_

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  If you enjoyed this, you might try these:     
>      [Smiles In A Can](http://jdjunkie.dreamwidth.org/2231.html?thread=39351#t39351) (Stargate SG-1), by kuonji     
>      [Untitled (written for Valentine's Day)](http://community.livejournal.com/starskyhutch911/520214.html) (Starsky & Hutch), by youtooblondie  
>      [Crinkle](http://community.livejournal.com/starskyhutch911/511881.html) (Starsky & Hutch), by Vedette Ciel   
>      [The Baite](http://www.potw.org/archive/potw175.html) (poem), by John Donne  
>  


End file.
